<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Knight’s Tears by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161673">A Knight’s Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Hugging, M/M, jaffy best comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spartos couldn’t help the tears falling down his face, thankfully his lover was there to make it all feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jafar/Spartos Leoxses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Knight’s Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a hc that Spartos cries a lot for no reason. Not that he’s overly emotional as much as tearing up is just, easily triggered. He’s very good at hiding it though.</p><p>Maybe he wasn’t allowed to cry much when he was younger, and tries to keep it in and now it’s just,,, filling up??? Idk xD</p><p>Also, mmmm yes poetic titles and bad writing (even if I like my fics for once)  my f a v o u r i t e</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spartos had been born into the country of religion and class, and even now his status as a knight shone as bright as the reflection of his armour.</p><p>Ja’far liked looking at the light turquoise colour of it, never touching but always gazing at the metal covering the red haired man’s body at almost all times.</p><p>There were a few where he let it fall off, hitting the floor with a crash, head in his hands, almost ripping his hair out in stress.</p><p>“Love.” Ja’far mumbled, looking at Spartos with soft eyes. Calm and soft and Spartos wanted nothing more than to sit down with Ja’far on the bed, to feel strong and pale arms around him while he cried.</p><p>But he stood in the middle of the room and shook, trembled. Tears began to fall and he exhaled a ragged and tired breath.</p><p>Ja’far wrapped his arms around Spartos. Humming into the others neck. Spartos could see Ja’far’s hair being covered in the dim, blue light of the moon shining in from a window.</p><p>“Everything is going to be solved, okay?” Ja’far said, holding Spartos tighter, rubbing his back and whispering in a quiet, husky tone that everything would be okay, and that he shouldn’t worry.</p><p>Spartos knew this, and despite it all he couldn’t help but fall onto the bed with Ja’far a minute later, nuzzling into Ja’far’s while the white haired man did the same, tears stained Ja’far’s nightgown but neither of them seemed to care.</p><p>Falling asleep like this wasn’t something Spartos had in mind, but when he woke up he found that his turban was on the floor, his usually straight hair muzzled and Ja’far smiling at him lovingly, running a hand down Spartos cheek, stopping at his lips. Ja’far’s grey eyes seemed to hold his own in a never ending trance, always observing and watching like a hawk, and now those eyes were staring directly onto Spartos, face to face. The knight felt a blush rise to his cheeks.</p><p>Ja’far smiled wider, chuckling as his hands ran down Spartos’s spine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>